<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bulma's Blunders by AndSoISaidMrglrg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855773">Bulma's Blunders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg'>AndSoISaidMrglrg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, messing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story for Beastbear. Bulma has unfortunately rendered herself incontinent and is trying her best to reverse the effects. However, it seems as though her condition is doing everything in its power to stop the young woman from ever regaining control of her bladder, but mostly her bowels, ever again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bulma's Blunders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that science is mostly just trial and error, and those people would be right. There is a lot of time and patience that a person has to dedicate to one simple thing, but never in all this scientist’s life did she have to spend so long on a single project. Normally, she’d love a good challenge, but this whole situation was just getting out of hand.</p>
<p>Standing in front of her machine, Bulma sighed as she wiped some sweat from her brow, the young woman still not any closer to solving her dilemma than when she first started. Thankfully, she was no longer had the body of a three-year-old, but she was still suffering from a terrible case of incontinence. The only reason she got regressed was because she was trying to solve her potty problems to begin with, so in reality, she wasn’t at step one, it was more like she was at step zero.</p>
<p>To add insult to injury, when she finally did reverse the regression, Bulma was relieved that she finally had her adult body back again, but then her body relieved itself almost immediately after. By the time she realized what was happening, there was already a lump the size of a softball in the back of her diaper, and it was still growing and expanding. She tried to hold it for the first few seconds, but then she remembered that it was a nigh impossible task so she just gave up and started pushing to speed things along.</p>
<p>The second Bulma puffed out her cheeks and let out a grunt, a resounding fart bellowed throughout her lab as a rushing torrent of mud plopped into the bottom of her crinkly undergarment. A symphony of crinkles, farts, and various degrees of squelching filled the room, along with the horrendously rancid odor of the brown waste as it pushed its way into the diaper. No matter how many times it happened, the busty beauty just couldn’t get used to it, especially the feeling of the slimy sludge as it crawled and bubbled against her skin as it spread into any crevasse it could nestle itself into.</p>
<p>About a minute later, Bulma’s diaper was already sagging down to her thighs, and she didn’t even feel close to being done yet. It was like when she reverted back to her previous age, all of the meals that she had ever eaten in her life caught up with her all at once, and now they were all looking to be released at the same time.</p>
<p>With her eyes shut tightly and her face burning bright, the young woman continued to push despite these feelings, hoping that her CC brand diapers would be more than enough to handle what felt like an unstoppable onslaught of mush from being dumped into it.</p>
<p>At first, things seemed like everything was going as smoothly as it could, but then the young woman felt something in her stomach drop, almost like someone dropped an anvil on her gut. Suddenly, a massive explosion of sludge bombarded the back of her diaper, causing the crinkly undergarment to balloon outwards to nearly five times its current size before slamming against the back of her legs with a loud and squishy plop.</p>
<p>Now she was worried, the blue-haired beauty gritting her teeth as she hugged her tummy and forced out wave after wave of the foul-smelling waste into the back of her diaper, praying that this torment would be over soon. She could feel the plastic-backed exterior of the diaper sagging lower and lower against her legs with every grunt, and while it might not have been her biggest mess of all time, the weight behind it trumped every other messing she had ever done in her life.</p>
<p>Five minutes later and Bulma was finally finished soiling herself. Without even looking, the young woman could tell that her diaper was filled to its utmost capacity. It felt like her entire crotch was engulfed in a stinky mud pit, and with even the slightest movement, she could feel pockets of air popping against her skin.</p>
<p>As shivers went down her spine, the blue-haired woman carefully twisted her body around so she could get a better angle to look at the damage as a hand reached back to assess it physically. It only took a moment for the bulging back of the diaper to come into her view, gulping as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come next.</p>
<p>With her hand drawing closer to the smelly mound in the back of her diaper, Bulma took a deep breath to calm her nerves before gently easing her palm against the now brown-stained plastic-backed undergarment, slowly letting her hand sink in and feel just how little room there was left. While she did expect it to be a little more packed and solid, the young woman could still tell that there was no way that her diaper was going to be able to go through even a single messing more. Hell, even wetting it might have been impossible with how much of the mess was soaked into the padding. It wasn’t as big as in the back, but the front of her diaper had swollen up immensely after all that, meaning that it was a lot more liquid that she thought.</p>
<p>Not wanting to delay a change and risk leaking all over the floor, Bulma let out a disappointed sight before carefully positioning herself for a beeline to the changing station. There really was no telling when or how much of a mess she was going to make, so the best thing to do was to change sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess it’s back to the drawing board.” She said to herself before waddling towards the table, making sure to be extra careful when she took a step so she didn’t accidently lose her balance and fall. It was going to be bad enough cleaning herself up, the last thing she wanted to do now was mop up her poopy mess only to poop herself again by the time she was done cleaning.</p>
<p>After thirty minutes of trying to clean herself off, Bulma realized that there was no way she was going to wipe herself down without making an even bigger mess, so after a little bit of finessing, she was able to swing herself down off the changing table and make her way over to the emergency shower off in the corner. Normally, the shower was used to react to chemicals before they could do any serious harm, but with how nasty her mess was just now, the scientist figured that it was an acceptable use of it.</p>
<p>Another thirty minutes had passed since she got in the shower, and once she was certain that all of the muck was cleared from her body, Bulma turned off the faucet and dried herself off before returning to the changing table to dispose of the old diaper and change into a fresh one. Because of that avalanche of mud that slid out of her last time though, the blue-haired woman thought it might be safer to use one of the thicker diapers that Capsule Corp., or rather she, had been developing for emergencies just like this.</p>
<p>Being that it was thicker, Bulma didn’t realize that the added bulk between her legs was going to cause a bit of a walking issue, at least not until the last tape was pressed firmly against the front of the landing zone. When she was certain that there weren’t going to be any unforeseen leaks coming out of her new diaper, the young woman smiled and got off of the changing table and instantly found that it was literally impossible to walk normally.</p>
<p>Surprised, the scientist just figured she’s be able to force her legs together by pressing the padding even closer together, but her hypothesis turned out to be erroneous when she found her legs bouncing back to their spaced-out position and her butt falling right down onto the floor with a loud crinkle.</p>
<p>“Geez, and I thought my poopy diap-er, I mean my messy diapers were hard to walk in…” Bulma stuttered as she realized how childish it was to refer to her soiled diapers as “poopy”. It wasn’t wrong, but it certainly wasn’t something she wanted to be caught saying even if the act and aftermath of actually doing the deed was more embarrassing. There was a certain air about her that she wanted to maintain, and while the stink was more or less unavoidable, she could at least maintain a more sophisticated vocabulary despite her babyish position.</p>
<p>Using the changing station as leverage, Bulma picked herself up off the ground and steadied herself before even attempting a single step. Once she was certain she was balanced, the young woman carefully toddled back over to the machine that started all this mess so she could finally fix it and return to some sense of normalcy.</p>
<p>A couple hours pass and the busty beauty thought that she was making excellent progress. That shower must have opened up a lot more than her pores, because she was knocking things out left, right, and center. At this rate, she calculated that it might not even take until the end of the day to finish the ray, finally ridding herself of her incontinence and freeing herself from the padded prison of these diapers. </p>
<p>Being so focused might have actually been a mad thing though, for the more she concentrated on building and fixing the machine, the less attention Bulma paid to the ever-growing rumbling in her tummy telling her that it was about time to go potty again. Even as a huge lump started to protrude out the back of her diaper, the young woman didn’t notice until the last second when a violent explosion of mush rushed out of her bottom and into the fluffy padding, expanding and bulging it out so much that it pressed against a nearby table and flung the poor woman forward into the machine she had just spent hours working on, knocking it and herself to the floor with one big thud.</p>
<p>“Oh C’mon!” She shouted in frustration before letting a huge fart rip. The following sound of mushy sludge gushing out of her rear and into the diaper made Bulma pout in anger as she just laid on top of the short-circuiting machine while she just pooped herself like a big baby. She had no control over it, and there really was no use trying to stop it, so she just gave up and sighed, deciding to just wait it out until her body was finished soiling itself so she could stand back up and change for the second time that day.</p>
<p>Thankfully, it was only a minute later that Bulma found herself able to stand back up without the fear of something else slithering out from between her cheeks and causing her to fall over. Sadly, that still didn’t change the fact that the machine was heavily damaged, and so now the young woman was going to have to put in even more time and effort to get it up and running.</p>
<p>“So much for going home early.” Bulma said to herself as she hoisted the messy diaper up a little higher before waddling back over to the changing table to get herself into something a little less smelly.</p>
<p>Another couple of hours had passed since the blue-haired woman had damaged the machine. Instead of being cooped up in some small space like she normally was, Bulma made sure that she was working in an area with plenty of room around, and especially behind her. If she had to go through another ordeal like that again, she was certainly going to rip her hair out and throw a fit. If someone walked in on her like that, she wouldn’t even care at that point. Hell, she might even go with it and just pretend to be a baby at that point since she already looked the part.</p>
<p>However, just like last time, things seemed to be going smoothly, so the blue-haired beauty could at least take solace in knowing that her efforts have not been in vain all this time. Of course, that was purely based on hope and nothing scientific in the slightest. There wasn’t going to be any certainties until she finally got the machine up and running, but that doesn’t mean the scientist couldn’t cling to something more than cold hard statistics. It was what kept her going after all. One can only go through so much failure without even a single shred of hope to lift them up, and it was that hope that kept Bulma going.</p>
<p>Just as too much of a good thing can be a bad though, hope was no exception to this. While Bulma was diligently working on her machine, she was so focused, so determined to get it finished and reclaim her potty training again that she failed to pay attention to her surroundings. As a result, the diapered woman didn’t notice that a stray wrench was slowly inching its way off the metal tray that she had right next to her.</p>
<p>When she went to reach for it, the young woman didn’t realize how far the tool had moved from its original spot, so she ended up knocking it over and scaring herself shitless, literally. Bulma was so in the zone that when she came out of it, so did all of the hot fudge that had been baking in her system for a few hours now. She might not look like it, but she could keep up with the best of them when it came to chowing down in immense portion sizes. Before she even knew it, she could down an entire buffet worth of food while working on a project, it’s amazing she doesn’t eat her tools or components in the process. Now, all that food that she ate was finally rearing its head again, only this time, coming out of her instead of going in.</p>
<p>In just a fraction of a second, Bulma felt the back of her diaper suddenly explode outwards with warm smelly mush, her diaper crinkly and crackling as the slimy sludge rushed out into her absorbent undergarment. That was hardly the end of it though, for more rancid smelling mush came piling out of her soon after, forcing the diaper to sag and bulge lower and lower with every wave that splattered into the diaper. Before long, the once smooth white diaper was stained brown front to back with large squishy lumps protruding out the back.</p>
<p>Even without looking, the diapered woman could tell that she had done a number on her crinkly undergarment. Not enough to warrant a change, but certainly more than enough for her to shiver as she felt it bubbling against her skin whenever she moved.</p>
<p>Just when she thought it was over though, a knock came from outside Bulma’s laboratory door and shocked her even further, causing yet another massive mudslide to rush out of her butt and into the already heavily soiled diaper swaddled tightly around her waist. There was so much that the blue-haired woman was forced to squat down and push it all out until there was nothing left.</p>
<p>Luckily, most of the steamy load had already been packed into her pampers moments ago, but there was the problem that now her diaper was not touching the ground. It wasn’t when she stood back up of course, however the diaper was still sagging well below the woman’s knees and made it difficult to walk.</p>
<p>With a person still at her door though, as evident by their persistent knocking, Bulma had no choice but to go confront whoever it was in her poopy diaper, and hopefully convince them to leave before they catch sight of it, or even worse, a whiff.</p>
<p>Despite being careful to maneuver herself in a way that she didn’t knock anything over with her bulging butt, the busty beauty managed to knock over a glass of water that she hardly touched, spilling its contents out and onto the open circuitry of the machine and causing it to spark and fizzle as it short-circuited. To preoccupied with her fully loaded diaper and possible embarrassment at the door though, Bulma didn’t notice all the sparks flying as all her hard work was washed down the drain.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Bulma waddled back over to her station where she not only managed to get rid of the person at her door, but get lunch in the process because it was food that she forgot she ordered. The timing was both perfect and terrible at the same time, but at least now she can replenish what she pooped out.</p>
<p>Somehow, the blue-haired scientist managed to forget that she had pooped herself a few minutes ago, and when she went to sit down in her chair, her eyes widened when she felt the stinky, slimy sludge crawling against het skin as it spread across her privates.</p>
<p>“Oh, right. I pooped myself. I guess I should change before I continue.” Bulma said to herself as she looked back at the smelly mess in the seat of her diaper, the young woman getting out of her chair right after before making her way over to the changing table.</p>
<p>A few steps in, the blue-haired woman stopped. Sure, she could change now, but she was so close to finishing, so was there really a need for her to change now when she was so close?</p>
<p>“I am almost done…” Bulma whispered, seriously considering forgoing a change so she could just blast through and finish fixing the machine. “No, no. Change first, then work.” She shouted this time, shaking her head and slapping her cheeks before forcing herself to continue on towards the changing table for hopefully her final diaper change.</p>
<p>After doing away with the heavily soiled undergarment, Bulma changed into a fresh diaper and rushed over to the machine, not even noticing that she had spilled her drink, or that she even had a drink in the first place. There was no water on the floor, and the cup was nowhere to be found, so it didn’t even register in the young woman’s brain that there was something wrong, even as she went back into the wiring and continued working.</p>
<p>Five hours later, and Bulma was just about at her limit, not only with the device, but also with her bowels. Since she didn’t have any indication that the machinery had been compromised with liquid, it was a lot harder figuring out why everything wasn’t working, and the constant need to relieve herself wasn’t doing her any favors.</p>
<p>Growing tired of holding it, Bulma gave in and let out a defeated sigh as she got into a squatting position and started to push. Not even two seconds later, the young woman felt a silent burst of gas erupt from her rear before a rushing torrent of mush plopped into the back of her diaper. The muddy sludge plopped and splattered against the padded walls of the crinkly undergarment, the foul-smelling waste eventually landing in the bottom of the diaper and piling up as one mushy mound.</p>
<p>With every grunt, the blue-haired woman could feel the strain on her diaper growing more and more apparent. She even felt the back of her diaper starting to slip downwards and expose the top part of her butt crack halfway through her messing, forcing her to hoist the crinkly padding up and press the stinky mess against her body even more. Because of this, the still flowing mudslide bubbled and exploded inside the diaper as it pushed its way out of Bulma and into its new padded home.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Bulma let out a sigh of relief as she finished soiling herself for what she hoped would be the last time she ever did. The young woman looked back at the massive load in her diaper and gave the lumpy bulge a little squish before continuing with her work. She might have changed last time, but the scientist was going to be damned if she didn’t figure out the problem before she changed. Even if it took her all night, even if she had to poop herself a second, or even a third time in the same diaper, Bulma was going to get to reclaim her continence.</p>
<p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the blue-haired woman wiped the sweat off her brow and looked at the final product with a smile. It had been a long time coming, but she was finally at the cusp of regaining her continence and ridding herself of diapers once and for all. The only thing left to do now was test it.</p>
<p>However, Bulma wasn’t about to zap herself back to normal while wrapped in a poopy diaper, so that was the last thing she needed to take care of before the young woman could see the results of her hard work. It was an odd feeling, waddling over to the changing table for what might be the last time. For so long now, it had been a part of her daily routine to make many a trip back and forth from it, so to walk over to it now right before the finish line was almost surreal.</p>
<p>One diaper change later, and the busty beauty was ready to go. Although, she did change into a new diaper without even thinking about it, but since she didn’t have any spare panties lying around, the crinkly undergarment was just going to have to do until after the reversion. That and a celebratory drink.</p>
<p>She’s waited this long, and there was nothing wrong with a little premature celebration in anticipation for Bulma’s new life without diapers. Basically, her old life.</p>
<p>“Let’s see, I know I put that champagne around here somewhere…” Bulma said to herself as she rummaged around some of the tallest cupboards. Not even she knew why she put it in such a hard to reach place, but the was just how this cookie crumbled for her.</p>
<p>Eventually, the blue-haired woman’s fingers grazed by a large glass container, and after meticulously inching it closer to her by spinning it, Bulma was able to grasp it firmly in her hands and pull it out. At this point, she didn’t care if it was the champagne or not. She had put in too much effort to care about the little things, so the only thing she cared about now was if it was consumable or not, and thankfully it was.</p>
<p>She didn’t even wait to get a glass and pour the drink. Without wasting a single second more, Bulma popped the top and crammed the bottle into her mouth, guzzling its contents down in just mere seconds before letting out a sigh of relief. With the bottle drained and her stomach full, the young woman wiped her mouth and smiled before setting the now empty bottle down and waddling over towards the changing table once again.</p>
<p>A few steps in, she felt her tummy starting to gurgle ominously. Seconds later, the gurgling multiplied by one hundred and caused the young woman to double over in pain.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the feeling disappeared all at once, as if it was never there at all. Bulma was confused until she heard a loud splattering sound coming from the back of her diaper, as well as the deafening crinkling of the plastic-backed undergarment as it started to sag and bulge out some more.</p>
<p>With widened eyes, the blue-haired scientist turned around in shock as she watched the back of her diaper expanding and bulging at a tremendous rate. The plastic-backed undergarment was growing and sagging at an alarming rate, the faint traces of white that shined through the brown now completely gone as the mess inside engulfed it all, similarly to how the diaper itself was taking up more and more space with every passing second.</p>
<p>Despite how much Bulma would normally mess herself, the young woman was taken aback at how fast and how much was coming out of her. This wasn’t normal even for her condition, and when she looked at the bottle that she just drank out of, she could see why that was the case.</p>
<p>“Warning: Experimental laxative tea. Make sure to only drink at MAX one shot glass full once per week. Side effects may include, but are not limited to: Extreme bulk enhancement of feces, explosive hypermessing, total incontinence, hemorrhoids…” The blue haired woman read the list in disbelief, wondering what kind of idiot would put an experimental product up in the cabinet where someone could accidentally drink it all. It was then that she realized that this was her lab, and she was the only one with access to it with some exceptions, so it wasn’t totally out of the question that she was in fact, the idiot in question.</p>
<p>On the bright side, at least she knew that one of these effects didn’t really matter since she was already incontinent to begin with. Unless it could somehow get any worse, which she was almost certain in couldn’t, the only real thing the diapered scientist was going to have to worry about was the rapidly growing beanbag wrapped around her waist. That and the hemorrhoids. She shuddered to imagine the pain that was going to follow after she was done soiling herself. Of course, it probably couldn’t be any worse than the plethora of rashes she had to deal with during her time trapped in diapers. Either way, rash cream was going to be her friend in a little bit.</p>
<p>Eventually, after a solid thirty minutes of her emptying her bowels, the blue-haired woman was finally finished messing herself. There were no more random bouts of gas, no mor disgusting sounds of her own filth being pushed into the seat of her pampers, just the sound of some minor crinkling and squelching as her body sank into the slimy mush as both she and the mess settled in its new home.</p>
<p>Bulma let out a relieved, yet defeated sigh. She was happy that her hypermessing was finally over with, but now she was anchored to the floor with practically no way to get herself over to the changing table, not without some major effort anyways.</p>
<p>“Ugh, can this get any worse?” Bulma asked herself as she slammed her hands against the muddy mountain that she was sitting on.</p>
<p>As if to answer her, the young woman’s tummy started to rumble something fierce before her butt released another symphony of gas. Within just a few seconds after letting loose the bubbly wet fart, another massive wave of fudge exploded out of Bulma’s bottom, forcing the crinkly undergarment to expand out some more as well as fill the air with even more of its noxious fumes. Thankfully, the latter was something Bulma didn’t even notice. She was so nose blind to her own smell that even if her diaper wasn’t over four times her size, she wouldn’t really notice unless she bumped into something, someone pointed it out, or she heard the cacophony of farts that would erupt from her butt.</p>
<p>Once the second wave of foul-smelling much finally concluded, the busty woman looked back at her smelly rear and pressed a hand against it, feeling its warmth and squishiness as her palm slowly sank into it.</p>
<p>“Well, no use just sitting here waiting to poop in it again…” Bulma said to herself before looking down at the floor where her feet dangled above, leaning her body back and then thrusting herself forward in an attempt to get her legs back on the ground so she could make her way to the changing table. Unfortunately, the task at hand seemed like it was going to be more difficult than she thought, noticing quickly that all her flailing seemed to be doing was making her sink into the mushy mound more and more.</p>
<p>With no other options though, Bulma took a deep breath and pressed on, knowing that either she was going to roll forward enough to be able to move again, or sink low enough. Either way, it was going to take a lot of effort, and a lot of time. At least she knew her diaper could hold up if she had to poop herself anymore, the last thing she needed to clean up in addition to herself was the floor.</p>
<p>One diaper change later, and the busty beauty was ready to go. Although, she did change into a new diaper without even thinking about it, but since she didn’t have any spare panties lying around, the crinkly undergarment was just going to have to do until after the reversion.</p>
<p>Giddy with excitement, Bulma had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself before she actually hit the button. The road had been long and arduous, wrought with many trials that tested both her patience, and the capacity of her diapers. Thankfully, both seemed to hold up well enough, and in just a few minutes, the young woman was to be back in her thin lacey panties once again.</p>
<p>Not wanting to waste anymore time waiting, the busty woman pressed the button on her machine and rushed to stand in front of it. The smile on her face was beaming from ear to ear. This whole time she had just been working on getting the infernal contraption ready, and only now was she actually able to give it a test and see if she was finally ready to graduate from diapers straight back to an underwear that’s main function isn’t to hold in her bodily waste.</p>
<p>As the laser warmed up and the machine whirred to life, Bulma’s eyes just got bigger and bigger as the moment of truth drew nearer. It was the first time they had done that for something that didn’t involve her diapers either filling, being filled, or her being embarrassed when someone pointed out that something around them smelled like a dumpster.</p>
<p>Once the machine was fully charged, it fired it’s beam straight into the diapered scientist, piercing her body and sending its energy straight into her. At this point, the young woman had her eyes closed. She was just reveling in the possibility that after all this time, she was finally going to be cured. She knew that it wasn’t reasonable to think that it was going to work first time, but she just couldn’t resist thinking such thoughts. Even a great scientist like herself could take so many failures or setbacks before the weight of them started to crush their very soul.</p>
<p>About a minute later, the laser finished zapping Bulma, the machine powering down and lowering itself just like she had programmed it to do. The young woman could feel that her ray was no longer hitting her, but she just stood there with her eyes closed, embracing this feeling of freshness that was washing over her. Of course, there was another reason why she wasn’t opening her eyes.</p>
<p>While she was confident in her ability to revert her incontinence and get back to going to the bathroom like an adult, the blue-haired woman was afraid, afraid that she failed and that things weren’t going to be as nice as she was imagining. She was going to have to face the truth sooner or later though, so after counting down from sixty, Bulma opened her eyes and found to her surprise that nothing had really changed. At least, not at first glance.</p>
<p>Looking around, Bulma noticed that the room looked different, a lot different actually. Everything was so much bigger than her! Even her little stool towered over her like a giant. The ray couldn’t have hit anything else, and even if it did, it was to revert the young woman back, not make things grow. Suddenly, it occurred to her to look at herself.</p>
<p>Looking down, the blue-haired woman was shocked to find that she had shrunk, or to more accurately summarize, regressed. Her hair was now in pigtails with red bead scrunchies, her lab coat looked like a child’s dress, and her shoes were untied and simple compared to what she normally would wear. The only thing that remained the same was her diaper, because of course she would be stuck with it no matter what age she was at this point.</p>
<p>“I think I went a little too far back…” She trailed off as she lifted up her dress, looking down at her new and old attire and thinking how the hell she managed to even regress her clothes. The diaper on the other hand just shrunk with her, so that was something at least. With her luck, it could have very well have gotten so poofy that she wouldn’t have been able to walk. That didn’t seem too far off though when the blue-haired girl heard a bellowing fart pass through her cheeks. “And I hope Bulla knows how to change a diaper!” The regressed woman exclaimed, feeling the back of her diaper growing warmer and heavier with each second that passed. There was no need to look back and see what was happening, she knew fully well what was happening back there, and if she were honest, she didn’t want a reminder of how shitty a job she did.</p>
<p>Feeling utterly dejected at her failure, Bulma just let out a quick sigh before waddling towards the door to her lab, making her way out and towards her house to ask Bulla for some assistance since she clearly was incapable of doing it on her own. It was a good thing she installed a card reader low enough that even a toddler could reach it, but the fact that she was even using it at all made the regressed woman even sadder now.</p>
<p>A couple hours had passed since Bulma’s humiliating failure. While she now had her daughter helping out, the regressed woman couldn’t help but feel upset that she had to rely on her own kid. Granted, she was now younger than her technically, but she still felt bad about it, even if the young girl didn’t complain.</p>
<p>As her daughter was working on setting the machine to reverse the regression, the diapered scientist felt a rumbling in her tummy.<br/>“I gotta go potty!” Bulma blurted out without even thinking, causing Bulla to drop everything she was doing so she could rush over to help her mother.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry! I’ll go get the training potty! Just hold on for a minute!” The young girl exclaimed before dashing off towards the changing station since she knew that there was one there.</p>
<p>“H-hurry…” Bulma trailed off as she felt the pains getting worse, the feeling of something foul rearing its head causing her to flinch as she felt it starting to poke against the seat of her diaper.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry! One training potty coming right up!” Bulla said as she slammed the potty down on the ground in front of her mother, preparing to help the diapered scientist get her crinkly undergarment off right after but stopping when she saw that her mother was already ahead of her.</p>
<p>Without hesitation, Bulma sit down on the pink plastic potty and just let loose, puffing her cheeks out and pushing as hard as she could until the cork popped, releasing all of the foul-smelling fudge that had been trapped inside of her this whole time.</p>
<p>As the slimy sludge rushed out of her, the regressed woman let out a sigh of relief as she voided herself on a toilet for the first time in a long time. Granted, it was just a training potty, but it certainly felt better than just squatting down and pooping herself like she had been for awhile now.</p>
<p>Somehow, it didn’t feel dissimilar to pooping in her diaper. She thought that it was because she had become so accustomed to the crinkly undergarments that it was messing with her senses, but her thoughts swiftly shifted when she felt the warm gooey mush starting to press up against her butt.</p>
<p>At first, she was frightened that it was going to overflow and there was going to be a mess to clean up afterwards despite having made it to the potty like a big girl. But when she looked down to see how much time there was before that happened, Bulma realized that she forgot to do one crucial thing before sitting down on the training potty. She forgot to take off her diaper.</p>
<p>Not only did she feel her heart drop from this realization, she felt her body being lifted up as the mushy mound beneath her piled higher and higher. Before long, the now brown-stained diaper was started to lop over the sides of the training potty, completely engulfing it within a matter of seconds and still continuing to grow at an alarming rate.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before the absorbent undergarment was on par with some of the blue-haired woman’s bigger messes. Granted, it was still relatively small in its volume, but that was only because Bulma was currently regressed. If this had happened when she was still tall and busty, it would have been difficult to change even with Bulla’s help.</p>
<p>The young girl sighed. “Maybe next time mom.” She said before bending down and lifting the regressed woman up, throwing the diapered scientist over her shoulder and cupping the heavily sagging diaper before taking Bulma over to the changing station. A momentary setback for sure, but for once, Bulma was happy that she was diapered this time. Even her pride wasn’t enough to cloud her judgement. As terrible as it felt to have soiled herself once again, it beat the alternative. And it was then that she realized, perhaps wearing diapers wasn’t just a bad thing after all.</p>
<p>After a long and excruciating change, Bulla went back to work and set her mother in a makeshift playpen until she was finished making the repairs on the machine. It was clear that all the regressed woman was more of a distraction than anything, and so the young girl thought it best if she put more of her attention on fixing the device rather than worry about her mother’s potty training.</p>
<p>Bulma was of course upset at this decision, but seeing that her daughter was technically older than her at the moment, the diapered scientist had no choice but to sigh and move on. At least she could use this time to think about what could have went wrong and what she could do to fix the machine going forward, but even then, it’s all going to be speculation until all is said and done.</p>
<p>A couple hours passed and the regressed woman found herself getting more and more frustrated as time went by. She had been pondering multiple reasons as to why she ended up reverting her age rather than her continence, and each reason just made her want to rip her hair out.</p>
<p>After what felt like forever, even though it was only an hour or two at most, the young girl smiled as she looked at fruits of her hard work. It wasn’t often that she got to flex her skills, and while they weren’t up to par with her mother, she was well-versed in the field enough to at least fix something as simple as an accidental age regression.</p>
<p>“Alright, I think I got all the kinks worked out!” Bulla exclaimed as she looked at the hopefully finished product. There were a few wires that needed redone as well as some soldering and other things, but she was ninety-nine percent sure that the laser wasn’t going to vaporize her mother to ashes. That or blow the place up.</p>
<p>“Finally…” Bulma huffed as she was lifted out of the playpen and onto the giant white X that her daughter marked on the ground. <br/>Not wanting to keep her mother waiting any longer, Bulla hit the button on the machine to turn it on, the young girl looking on with a joyous smile on her face as she waited for the machine to whir to life and return the diapered scientist to her proper age. She was so excited that she couldn’t take another breath until she saw the results, mainly because she was still thinking about that one percent chance of incineration.</p>
<p>A few seconds after it fired, Bulla was able to breathe once more when she saw that her mom didn’t disintegrate, but she did look on in confusion when she noticed that the older woman wasn’t growing. When the machine powered down, it looked like nothing had happened at all. That was until a ferocious rumbling echoed throughout the room, causing both girls to turn their attention towards Bulma’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Bulla…what did you do?” The regressed woman asked, her eyes widening as she felt another grumbling go off in her stomach as well as a sharp pain, causing her to clutch it in response.</p>
<p>“Whoops! I must have set it to mega mess instead of Re-regress.” The young girl stated as she looked at the switch, only now realizing that she forgot to flip it back.</p>
<p>“W-why was that even an option to begin with.” The diapered scientist asked as she gripped her tummy even tighter. Her stomach started to expand as more and more waste built up inside of her, causing the regressed woman to fall to her hands and knees in an attempt to get in a better position to push it all out.</p>
<p>With puffed out cheeks and a reddened face, Bulma closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could before letting out a bellowing fart that resounded across the entire lab, and possibly even outside of it some. Right after, a loud splattering noise started to fill the air as foul-smelling mush plopped into the back of Bulma’s diaper, causing the crinkly undergarment to balloon out several times as it was hit with wave after wave of brown sludge.</p>
<p>With all the abuse her diapers have had to put up with, this was possibly the worst of them all. Warm slimy waste just slammed into the absorbent padding without cease, plopping to the bottom only to pile higher and higher while also sagging lower and lower It was as if this was all Bulma was reduced to, nothing more than a diaper pooping baby meant to spend the majority of her time in a soiled diaper. <br/>The time she has spent in a dirty diaper was certainly more than she spent clean. The longest the regressed woman could recall being in a fresh diaper had to have been five hours. After that, the next diaper she put on was practically leaking within just a few hours tops, sometimes even sooner.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, Bulma could finally feel that she was nearing the end of her load. With one final push, the diapered scientist unleashed the last of her mess, the gooey mush bubbling and crackling as it pushed against the crinkly undergarment and nestled into its new home. Despite how suddenly and abruptly it came, Bulma couldn’t help but let out a huge sigh of relief now that she was no longer suffering any pain. So much so that she actually looked euphoric, drool dribbling down her chin with her tongue hanging out much like that of a dog. Even her eyes were a little glazed over, as if she had just experienced the pleasure of a life time.</p>
<p>“S-sorry mom! I’ll get you changed out of that diaper and back into your old body right after!” Bulla stuttered as she frantically picked up her irritated mother, carrying the stinky scientist back over to the changing station for whatever time it was now. There had been so many changes throughout the day that Bulma lost count, and that was the last thing she wanted on her mind.</p>
<p>Before the change even started, the young girl could tell that it was going to somehow be even worse than the one she had to do when her mother first came to her. The second the tapes came off and the diaper fell onto the table with a loud plop, she knew that her suspicions were well founded.</p>
<p>“Pew yew! Sorry mom, but I think you are a stinkier baby than I ever was.” Bulla commented as she fanned the fair in front of her, doing her best not to straight up pass out in the middle of the diaper change. Eventually though, Bulla did manage to get everything in order and her mother into a fresh diaper once again.</p>
<p>Finally, with no more dirty diapers weighing her down and the machine definitely set to the right setting this time, the young girl hit the button and zapped her mother with the ray once again. When it powered down, the person standing there was the beautiful, busty woman that she had known and loved all her life.</p>
<p>“Phew, glad that’s over.” Bulla said with a sigh of relief as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, only to have her moment ruined by the thunderous rumbling oh her mother’s tummy, followed by the sudden explosion of warm sloppy sludge into the seat of her pants.</p>
<p>“Yup, that tracks.” Bulma stated dryly, having had experienced this sort of situation before. Thankfully, this soiling only brought her diaper to be sagging rather normally this time, the plastic-backed undergarment not even coming close to halfway to her knees like a regular messing would do. Perhaps she was finally emptied and had no more fudge left to pack into her pampers. It was either that or the calm before the muddy storm, but the blue-haired woman was going to cross that bridge when or if she got there.</p>
<p>“Alright Bulla, thanks for all the help, but I’ll be taking it from here.” The older woman stated as she gave the back of her bulging padding a firm squish, letting her hand rest on the warm mass for a moment before taking it off and grabbing some tools she’d need to get back to work.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I could stand by in case you need me for something else.” Her daughter asked, not wanting to leave her mother alone again in case something else were to go awry in her absence. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the diapered scientist, she just worried for her given Bulma’s recent track record. It wasn’t that her mother could just waddle out of the lab and into the house to get her, it was that she wasn’t there to help prevent something in the first place.</p>
<p>“No, no. It’s fine. I’m sure you have much more important things than to babysit me incase something goes wrong. Go out, have some fun.” Bulma replied, not wanting to let Bulla know that the real reason was because she felt more inadequate than she already was with her daughter around. She was a fully grown woman most of the time, and she didn’t need a babysitter to watch over her. At least, not at the moment.</p>
<p>“If you say so…” The young girl trailed off, the uncertainty in her voice clear as day, but she still left just as her mother told her to.</p>
<p>Once Bulla was gone, Bulma took a deep breath and exhaled before turning her attention to the machine to get back to work once more before the need for sleep inevitably took her down as it did every night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>